


P.O.S - Golden Idol: Ann

by Hypnofeet, Timegal25



Series: Persona One Shots [107]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-06-23 03:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15597738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypnofeet/pseuds/Hypnofeet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timegal25/pseuds/Timegal25
Summary: A Persona One Shot featuring Persona 5 characters: Shadow Futaba Sakura, Wakaba Isshiki & Ann Takamaki.A bondage, hypno, magical story about Shadow Futaba wanting Ann but a twist! Not to serve her but for Ann to be served by Shadow Futaba. Though, she'll need her mothers help...





	P.O.S - Golden Idol: Ann

Inside of the giant pyramid situated in the Cognitive World, Shadow Futaba watched as Ann Takamaki struggled in her bindings against the chair. She had captured Ann for private reasons when she trespassed in her palace.  
“Why do you resist?” She asked.  
“Because I'm trapped in a giant pyramid by a barefoot, Egyptian Futaba!” Ann yelled.  
She giggled, stroking Ann’s cheek.  
“Please, I wish to worship you as a true idol.” She explained.  
“Well... Let me down from here.” Ann smiled softly.  
“You will only attack me.” She sighed.  
“I promise I won't... As long as you don't attack me.” Ann smiled.  
Shadow Futaba looked into her eyes, seeing the truth she spoke of. She let Ann out of her bindings slowly. As promised, Ann did not attack. She only stood up, sighing.  
“Look, Futaba...” Ann said. “I-I’m flattered and all, but I’m no idol.”  
“Your body is beautiful.” She complimented.  
“Thanks, I suppose.” Ann smiled a little. “But... I'm sorry. I don't wish to be worshipped.”  
Shadow Futaba was silent as Ann walked past her slowly to the exit, discovering a treasure room. Her eyes glinted, the room full of golden coins, jewels and rubies. Soft Egyptian music played in the background as Ann’s eyes reflected the beauty of the treasures; her mind in shock at how much there was. Shadow Futaba sighed, turning to a big, golden encrusted sarcophagus.  
“Mother... Do I need to change her to make her stay?” She questioned.  
The sarcophagus shook from side to side.  
“Yessss...” It moaned. “Release me and let’s turn her.”  
Shadow Futaba turned, seeing Ann stood just outside, staring at the treasure.  
“Her mind is already being tempted by this pyramid.” She explained. “If she can resist, I shall let you out mother.”  
The sarcophagus giggled. Shadow Futaba walked up to Ann, poking her back.  
“Isn't it beautiful? So many would give for it.” She smiled.  
“They are beautiful. But... It's fake.” Ann sighed. “It’s just... A cognition after all.”  
“You don’t want to be beautiful, covered in gold and rubies?” She questioned.  
“I just want to get out of here, please.” Ann replied.  
Shadow Futaba took her hand, leading her back into the room she awoke from.  
“Alright...” Shadow Futaba nodded.  
She reached for the sarcophagus, opening it as a bright, gold light covered Ann. Ann screamed in shock, covering her eyes a little as everything around her turned golden, seeing a figure inside the sarcophagus. For some reason, Ann was drawn to it, looking at the figure.  
“A golden idol you are, perfect and beautiful.” It spoke.  
“W-Who are you?” Ann questioned.  
Drawn by its beauty, Ann felt her legs walk towards the figure, towards the sarcophagus.  
“I am what you want and desire.” It replied.  
“What... I want...?” Ann questioned as she walked closer till she was stood in front, just outside of the sarcophagus.  
Shadow Futaba watched, stepping away with a smile on her face.  
“You want to be worshiped and obeyed." It said.  
A paper like material extended out from behind the figure, waving around it. Ann tried to speak as she felt herself step forward, seeing the figure up close. It was a mummified Wakaba Isshiki, only her eyes and glasses shown outside of her wrapping. Ann looked into them as she saw them making a gold spiral, which reflected into Ann’s eyes as she smiled. Both their eyes spiralled as the paper slowly wrapped around Ann’s waist.  
“Come inside.” She moaned.  
Ann felt herself being pulled inside the sarcophagus as it closed shut, shaking. Shadow Futaba walked in front of it with a huge smile on her face. The sarcophagus shook, hearing Ann moan loudly inside.  
“Thank you mother.” She smiled.  
“Hehe! Become what you desire!” The sarcophagus moaned.  
“She’ll obey mother. And I can obey her.” Shadow Futaba smiled.

After a while, the sarcophagus stopped shaking. Shadow Futaba stepped back as it opened slowly, a gold light coming out.  
"Oh, she's so perfect. Are you sure you want to worship her and obey her?" Her mother asked.  
“I shall worship and obey her mother.” She replied.  
“Good daughter.” It replied.  
Shadow Futaba watched as Ann, wrapped in golden bandages like a mummy came out, her eyes bright gold. They looked at Shadow Futaba, who bowed before the presence of Ann.  
“Greetings.” Shadow Futaba smiled. “I obey Ann.”  
“Obey...” Ann repeated as she stepped out slowly, walking in front of her, looking her over.  
“How may I worship you?” Shadow Futaba asked.  
Ann held her bandaged arms out.  
“Bring me some gold and jewels first for I shall wear them.” She ordered.  
“By your command.” Shadow Futaba nodded, running off.  
“So perfect.” The sarcophagus spoke.  
Ann turned to it stiffly, looking at it.  
"What do you want?" It asked.  
“I wish to feel good again. And for these bandages to be removed so she can worship me truly.” Ann replied.  
“Very good.” It moaned, the door slowly opening from it as Ann was bathed in the golden light.  
“You are a golden idol of true beauty” It complimented.  
“Thank you.” Ann replied.  
She saw a hand extend out, gripping her bandaged hand.  
“Your skin shall be golden from now on.” It explained. “But first, how about we have some fun before you are worshipped?’  
“Yes.” Ann nodded. “Take these bandages off before she returns.”  
Wakaba’s hand pulled on Ann’s bandaged hand, making her spin around at a fast speed, the bandages flying off her. She watched as Ann spun around the room before moving close to the sarcophagus again. Once she did, her hands wrapped around Ann, pulling her back inside. She laughed as it closed shut. All that there was in the room now was the golden sarcophagus shaking, the sounds of loud moans coming from inside. Shadow Futaba would not be the only one to have a good time with Lady Ann...


End file.
